Pull My Hair
by sachi-sama
Summary: Shizuka only wants someone to give her a reason to keep going. Who knew calling a suicide hotline would give her just that? ShizuKanra, one-shot!


_So…um… Here at __**Sachi'sfuckedupimaginationandstuff incorporated**__, or SFUIAS INC, for short, we cater to every sort of love. I've always been a very big believer that you can't help who you love, and as long as you're proud, it's fine with me! I don't give a fuck if you love a man, a woman, a weird mixture of both, your hand, an inanimate object, or whatever! As long as you love who you love for who, or what, they are, more power to you! With that said, I'm new to this corner of Fanfiction, so bear with me. I'll do my best for you! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I, Sachi, do not own Durarara! Or the song 'Pull My Hair'. I own everything else in the universe, including you all, and Izaya. (So take that.)_

* * *

_Pull My Hair_

_(Bright Eyes)_

_[Is the passion all gone? Or is it still newlywed? If all this heat is doing is making us stick to the bed, then there is no life to revive. But if the hunger is still there, hidden somewhere inside, covered up by the boredom we've been trying to hide, then dig it up and devour. And it will be more like a song, and less like it's math, if you pull on my hair, and bite me like that. And the truth is that I can't hardly wait, and I don't care if we stay up too late.]_

_ "Hello?" _A smooth voice answered. This voice was different from the one Shizuka was used to hearing when she called this number. But then again, she was bound to get someone different every time she called.

She had called three times, just last week.

_"Helloooooooo?"_ the voice said again, still not sounding right.

"Um…yeah… I'm thinking of killing myself…" the blonde said quietly. The voice laughed.

_"Well, of course you are! I doubt you'd call this number for anything else!"_ the female voice on the other end said happily. There it was again…

Every time Shizuka called the number, the voice at the other end sounded sympathetic and soothing. It sounded like someone who wanted to help. This voice…

This voice sounded _excited_. This voice sounded like the person who possessed it was enjoying this. Like it wasn't even a life or death matter.

_"Care to share why?"_ the voice said.

"I've called this number for months now. I'm sure you have my number on file or something. You probably already know why I want to kill myself," Shizuka said stiffly, staring a hole into her wall, despite the fact it was too dark to even see.

_"But I want to hear it from _you_."_

The blonde ran a hand through her hair, angrily tying it back with one hand while she held the phone in the other.

"I don't fucking see a point to keep going," she snarled. "Every damn time I try to protect anything, I end up hurting _everything!_ I have to keep pretending to be someone I'm not just so I can avoid hurting people! The only things that calm me down are cigarettes, and they'll end up killing me anyway, so why not get a head start? Huh? Tell me that!"

Instead of a logical response like she was used to, the voice on the other end of the phone laughed hysterically.

_"Hahahaha! Oh my God, that's amazing! You're so mad over one simple question, and you're the one who called me for help! I really don't see what I'm supposed to say by this point."_

Shizuka sat with her mouth open in disbelief.

"What the _fuck?_ Your job is to help or something!"

_"Ah, but you've called this number lots of times, ne? And none of those other times seemed to help you. I honestly think you already know what the point of living on is, otherwise you wouldn't keep going. Does that sound about right?"_

"…Shut the hell up about all that epiphany crap. I don't know what the point is, otherwise I wouldn't be calling your damn flea ass."

_"Flea? That's the first time anyone's ever called me the name of a bloodsucking insect."_

"Yeah, well, fleas piss me off. You piss me off. It seems accurate."

The voice laughed again.

_"I like you. You're fun."_

"…Come again?"

_"I'll level with you. Everyone else who calls this line is so…boring… You really should hear some of the stories I hear. 'Oh, my lover broke up with me so I have to die to prove a point!' or, 'Life is too much! Blahhhhh!'. But you… You're telling me you want to die because you can't figure out your purpose in life?"_

"It's not just that!" Shizuka growled, reaching for her cigarettes on the side table. "It's more than that! You're twisting my damn words around!"

_"You're a foul mouthed brute, aren't you?" _the voice giggled.

"Shut the fuck up! Give me advice, dammit!"

_"Well, you still have to tell me the extent of your problems. You just told me I'm wrong in my assumptions, so you have to elaborate,"_ the voice explained. The woman on the other end sounded very amused. The blonde could practically hear the smile in the voice.

"I already told you… I'm tired of hurting everyone. It's like…no matter how hard I try to care about something; I always end up hurting it. I can't control my temper, and my strength is too much to control. I honestly think…everyone would be better without me."

For once, the voice on the other end wasn't laughing.

_"Hmmm… You said you're strong? How strong?"_

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

_"I want to know. That's generally why people ask questions, brute."_

"Strong enough to pick up the beam of my apartment building, hunt you down, and shove it up your ass," Shizuka huffed, officially pissed off.

_"Really? That's some serious kinky stuff." _The voice giggled. _"I think you should at least take me on a date first."_

"What the hell!"

_"Oh, relax. Get a sense of humor. It might stop you from getting so pissy. Now, as to what you said, your strength really doesn't have anything to do with your will to live."_

"…Huh?"

_"Anger is a habit. It's something that can be changed, and if you can't change it, you can channel it into something else. I think your problem is, you haven't found a reason to live yet, and I can't give you that. No one can give you that but you."_

"…I don't think that's it," Shizuka said stubbornly, flicking her ashes into her ashtray.

_"Oh, well I suppose you're entitled to your opinion. But if you wanted to die, you wouldn't call anyone. You'd just die. But you can't do that, can you? You want someone to stop you. You want your side of the story heard. You called me in hopes that I could resolve your issue, and now that I have, you're going to start arguing just for the sake of arguing. I know your type."_

"And what the hell kinda type is that?"

_"A stubborn protozoan."_

"Hey! I ain't a protozoan!"

_"With that grammar, I beg to differ."_

"Who the hell are you anyway? You don't talk like the rest of the people I've talked to."

_"I'm someone who's helping you. And I don't talk like the rest of them, because I'm better than them. I can help you in ways no one else can."_

"How?"

_"You'll see soon. In the meantime, let me ask you a question. What are you wearing~?"_

"…Huh? What's that gotta do with anything?"

_"You sound sexy, and I want to know."_

"Hey! Perverted flea! That's way inappropriate!"

The voice laughed a final time, before the line went dead.

Shizuka sat there in silence, not sure what just happened. The woman had been right in many ways. She really didn't want to die, per say. She just…lacked ambition, and had no one to talk to.

It wasn't exactly easy to find a sympathetic ear when everyone was scared of her. It was easier to be anonymous.

It was easy to have someone on the other end of a phone line tell her everything would be okay, and she'd find what she needed.

Growling in frustration, the blonde ground out her cigarette, and shoved under her covers, eager to get the voice of the damn flea out of her mind.

* * *

Something…was wrong…

Shizuka blinked over and over, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, but it was proving to be impossible. Something had woken her up, but she couldn't tell what.

She had been attacked in her sleep only once before. It was a lowly gang, trying to take down the strongest person in Ikebukuro. The fact she was a woman didn't matter to them.

It didn't matter to most people.

A small thud came from the corner of her apartment again, and she tilted her head to try and see anything. She couldn't.

Maybe it was a dream… She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and flipped it open. Ugh, she had only been asleep for two hours.

She rolled onto her back, closing her eyes again. But they jerked open when she felt weight on top of her.

Someone was sitting on her waist. This _had_ to be a dream.

"Wha… Who're you?" she slurred, still not quite awake. She couldn't even push the weight off of herself.

She felt the weight shift, and then she felt a mouth against hers. Inhaling sharply, she tried to turn her head, but the person on top of her followed her every move.

Shizuka's hands started roaming to try and figure out who the assailant was while her mouth was consumed.

Her hands moved up something smooth with a dip at the end. It felt like a hip bone. She trailed up until she felt a shoulder, and then her hand moved to the neck.

The person on top of her pulled their mouth away, and moved their lips to her ear.

"Don't choke me, brute. I'm here to help~"

Shizuka blinked, her hands freezing where they were.

"…Flea?" she asked uncertainly, feeling like an idiot. That wasn't possible. Was it?

"Call me Kanra," the voice said, licking her ear before nibbling the lobe.

Kanra's hands started moving before Shizuka could process what was happening. The blonde felt her shirt being lifted, and before she could protest, she felt that damn mouth against her breast.

"Ah…stop…" she moaned, knowing she didn't really want the woman to cease her actions. She was strong enough to push her off, but she couldn't bring herself to push.

Did she want this?

Kanra giggled, her hand rising up to pinch the other breast her mouth wasn't assaulting. She gave a satisfied murmur when Shizuka fell back against the sheets, defeated.

The blonde closed her eyes, placing her hands in an abundance of hair. She bit her lip as Kanra bit her nipple, circling her tongue around the tip before sucking the wound she made.

"K…Kanra…" she groaned, tangling her fingers in the woman's hair.

Kanra only switched breasts, abusing the other while her hands roamed down to tug at Shizuka's sleep shorts.

The blonde slapped her hands away, finally finding the strength to push the woman off herself. She sat up hurriedly to switch on her lamp, and finally view the person who had been assaulting her all night.

Kanra was…not what she expected.

The woman was beautiful. She had large carmine colored eyes, framed by thick lashes. Her hair was _long_, easily going down to her hips. It was dark, and pulled to one side in a loose rubber band.

Kanra was thin, but still curvy in all the right places. She was wearing a short skirt, and a tight black shirt to enhance her curves.

Shizuka could only stare at her while she licked her lips. Kanra was smirking at her, and then her eyes traveled lower before growing dark.

The blonde looked down, and saw her entire torso was exposed from where the woman had hiked it up so far.

Pulling it back down to cover herself she glared at the woman.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" she growled, reaching forward to grab the collar of the smaller woman's shirt and pull her forward.

"The person whose name you were just moaning," Kanra replied shamelessly.

Shizuka blushed, but quickly recovered.

"How did you find me? Were you stalking me? Is this what you do whenever you get a call? You just go have sex with the person till they wanna live?!"

The raven watched her thoughtfully.

"Would that make you jealous?" she asked.

"Jealous? What? No! I'm wondering why the hell you're here!"

Kanra placed her hands over Shizuka's, and forced them down to release her shirt. The blonde watched as the raven placed her hands on her chest.

"Feel me here, brute…" she sighed, pushing the taller woman's hands harder.

"N-Not till…you tell me…"

Kanra smirked at her again, before she crawled in her lap.

"The suicide hotline you were calling changed their number last week," she said, still pushing the blonde's hands against her chest. "I got their old number by request."

"Why…would you request to have an old suicide hotline number…?" Shizuka asked dimly, staring as her hands started to knead Kanra's breasts on their own.

"Because it's interesting, and I was bored. I'm an informant, so I just traced your number," the raven explained, placing her left leg to the side of the taller woman's, and the right leg between.

Shizuka's eyes clenched shut as Kanra rocked forward, rubbing their lower halves together.

"Ahh…"

"And to answer your question…I don't have sex with just anyone. They have to be interesting. And _you_," she rocked forward again, "are the most interesting person I've ever met."

Shizuka fell back, allowing the woman to spread her legs and get more leverage as she settled between them.

After all, she could just kill her later, after they were done.

Kanra's mouth closed over hers again, and the blonde gladly opened her mouth to let the other's tongue inside. They kissed hungrily as the raven rocked forward again, releasing a moan of her own.

"T-Tell me your name…" she breathed.

"You're an informant… D-Don't you know it…already-ahhh…"

"I want you to _say _it…"

The taller woman placed her hands on the back of Kanra's thighs, pulling her forward to grind against herself more forcefully. Both of them released a hungry moan at the added friction.

"Shizuka," the blonde breathed. "Call me…Shizuka…"

The raven nodded absently, moving her mouth to the crook of Shizuka's neck. She breathed heavily, panting in the taller woman's ear.

"Shizu…Shizuka-chan…I can take…your strength…don't hold back…please…ahhh…aaahh…"

The brute growled, helping their lower halves to meet over and over, each thrust bringing them closer toward the edge of oblivion.

And when they did cross the edge, they crossed it together. Both with equal fervor, and both panting the other's name as if it was the only word getting them off.

And maybe it was.

As Kanra collapsed on top of her, nuzzling into her chest while sighing contentedly, Shizuka couldn't help but think maybe it was going to help her out having Kanra around.

Even though there were still so many questions to be asked, right now, it was just them.

Shizuka reached over to flick the lamp off, cradling the smaller woman on top of her, a small smile gracing her face.

Maybe she had found a new reason to live after all.

But right now, she just wanted to sleep, so she could be rested when she beat Kanra up in the morning for pissing her off earlier.

_[And the truth is that I can't hardly wait. It itches so bad that I can't concentrate. Don't answer the phone, don't answer the phone. And it will be more like a song, and less like it's math, if you pull on my hair, and bite me like that.]_

* * *

_ Sachi: …It's been awhile since I wrote a smut scene that made me blush. Am I red? I feel red…_

_ Kanra: You're red._

_ Shizuka: Totally red._

_ Sachi: Well, uh… Hopefully this lets you guys know I cater to all sorts of love stories, and uh…stuff. *cough* Review for love, as always! And be nice to me! This is my first time writing these two! I just think they're cute._


End file.
